Final Fight
Enma: Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way- not yet. It light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothing must be the same... Eternal! Duck: You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. And guess what, Enma. Ace: That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal! Enma: (Laugh) No more eternal than that radiance of yours... They fight him and they defeated him, and he's Fading away Ace: We won! Then Many Nobodies appeared Rev: I'm not sure, Ace! They are fighting many of them, and Duck fell down Duck: Ace, Tech, Rev... I think is... Ace: Don't say it, it's not over. Not yet. They help him up Duck: How can you say that? Even if we could go on... look where we are. Ace: Aw, come on, Duck. You've been to the Realm of Darkenss too. You gotta try and think positive! Duck: Ace, Tech. Rev. Ace: Yeah? Duck: You lead. Ace: Okau. They are walking Duck: You know... I always figured I was better at stuff then you are. Ace: You sure. Duck: Are you angry. Ace: Nah. I always thought you were better at everything, Duck. Then they saw something Ace: Guys, Look. A light. They went ahead and they are at the Dark Margin Tech: End of the road. Ace: Yes. Duck: Rev, Ace. Put me down, I can walk Ace: Alright. They let go of him, and they look at the Water Ace: You know you guys... maybe the Darkenss has gotten to me, too. Then they saw Duck lying down All: Duck! He get up Duck: That world is perfect for me. If this is the world really is... just that, then maybe I should fade back into the Darkenss. Ace: Duck... Duck: If the world was made of light and Darkenss.... We'll be the Darkenss. Ace: Yep. The other side... the realm of light is safe. Lexi, Slam, Our Ancestors are safe for now. Tech: That's what he means. Duck: Hey, you guys. I want you to help me. I want to get down to the water. They carried him Duck: As least the waves of the sound look good. They sat down on the waterside Duck: Ace, what I said back there... about thinking I was better stuff then you.... to tell the Truth, I was jealous of you. Rev: You are? Duck: Of course I am. I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart. Ace: Yeah, Well, we share alot of problems, too. Tech: How come? Ace: Well, wanted to be like Duck. Duck: Well, there Is one advantage to being me... Something you could not imitate. Ace: Really? Like what? Duck: Having you guys around. Rev: Then I guess... Ace is okay the way he was. Ace: Yeah. I've got something you could never imitated too. They feel the winds come to them, and they look happy. And then Duck feel something on his feet and it was Bottle, he picked it up and open it and look at the Letter Duck: Ace. Ace: Yeah? Duck: I think it's for you. He give to him and Ace read it Ace: Thinking of you, whever you are. Ace & Lexi: We brave to our sorrows to the end, and hope that our hearts will blends. Now I realize this wish. Lexi: And who knows starting a new adventure may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share to see the sky- one sky, one destiny. Then they saw a light Duck: Light... Ace The Door to light. He get up even Rev Ace: We'll go together! Rev: As a team! Tech: Okay. Duck: Right. They get up and went to the Light and they became a shooting star and landed on the water, they rise up to the Surface and they look around Lexi: Ace, Duck! Slam: Tech! Rev! They saw Lexi and Slam waving to them, that means they are home and their friends are here, Cheering for their returns even Zadavia and her brother, they are Look happy, and Ace show Lexi her Good Luck Charm, and they take form of Buster and his friends, and Zadavia take form as Marina and they change back Ace: Zadavia. We have return. Zadavia: Welcome back, Loonatic. They are giving a High Five Days Later Ace and Duck are looking at the Sun Duck: Nothing's change, today, right? Ace: Yep. Same here in Acmetropolis. Duck: What a big world. Ace: But part of one, we'll be huge. Duck: Yep. Ace: Hey, Duck... what do you think that was- the Door of light? Duck: Ha. This. He pointed at his heart Ace: This? Duck: Yep. It's always closer than you think. He smiled, then Lexi, Tech Rev and Slam arrived Lexi: Ace! Duck! Ace: Guys? What's going on? Tech: Look at this. He show him a Letter, and it has Bug's Seal Ace: From Grandpa? He open it and read it, even his teams are looking at the Letter